Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Shard
by Latias-Saphira
Summary: What if there was something the game creators left out in the games? A normal girl from our world somehow falls through her T.V and into her Kingdom Hearts game! Read on...
1. The Beginning Retold

Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Shard

Chapter One:

The Beginning Retold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_, _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_, or _Kingdom Hearts II_. I love them to death, but I DO NOT OWN THEM, their characters, anything. I am also not looking to make any money off of this FanFiction. It's just for my pleasure and, hopefully, yours. Plus, it may contain spoilers. I dunno.

OH! And I don't own or anything PlayStation2 or Sansa Mp3s.

-

We all know the story of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey…the works. How Sora's the Keyblade Master, how Donald and Goofy and other friends have helped him along in his seemingly endless quests.

But what if the story writers created one more part to the story? A part they decided not to tell us about, because it might make the games a little long. A part about someone from our world getting pulled into theirs…

"Mom! I hope I don't have anything set down for today!" A young girl of about fourteen called upstairs to her mother the second she got home. Her long, wavy brown hair was tied into a ponytail on the back of her head, and she flipped it out of her way as she dumped her backpack at the bottom of the wooden stairs and darted up them, taking them two at a time.

She heard a sigh come from the couch in the living room. "No, dear. No Pathfinders, no nothing. Any homework?"

The girl snorted. "Please, Mom, the semester just started. Only Socials and Math ever give you homework, and you never get any on the first day," she replied casually, taking her Sansa Mp3 out of the pocket of her camouflage sweatshirt and putting it on the table by the phone. She also unclipped her cell phone from the belt around her waist that was helping to hold up her jeans and, after turning it off, placed it beside the Mp3.

"Well, you never know," Was her mother's reply.

Smiling and rolling her eyes, the girl went back downstairs to the playroom and looked around in it after shutting the door behind her. Neither her brother nor sister was there, and she smiled. Her sister was probably off with her boyfriend; her brother was over at his friend's house. And that was the way she liked it. She could play her video games in peace. She was huge on role-playing and video games, and she'd even gotten some new ones for Christmas, including Super Mario Galaxy, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass…no, wait, she'd bought that herself in November. And, there were two other games, one of which she'd just started.

She sighed contentedly as she turned on the PlayStation2 and settled down on the couch to watch the beginning stuff for the game. As soon as she could, she flicked down to the 'Load Game' option and chose the first (and only) file:

'Location: Traverse Town.'

"Man, I love these games," She murmured to herself as she chose the file. She had been able to save in the Accessory Shop of Traverse Town but, like the young boy of her age that she was playing in the game, Sora, she had hardly a clue what was going on, though she had seen a bit more than Sora had, like King Mickey's letter and what was kind of going on at Disney Castle. But still.

As she began to play again, killing some Heartless, watching some interesting cutscenes (and continually missing Donald and Goofy, to her utter annoyance), she finally got to the point where Donald and Goofy landed on Sora. She began to giggle, but stopped outright when she saw what they had to fight immediately after: Guard Armor. She knew this because her friend had told her the name of the first boss.

However, she was always up for a good challenge. But, good challenges needed food and drink. So, she set the controller aside and started to get up for some grape juice and some apple slices. As she got up off the couch and began to walk, she accidentally tripped over the cord that was attached to the controller, and fell towards the T.V.

Sora groaned outwardly. "Why do I have to fight this now? Weren't the Heartless enough?!" A thought struck him that maybe the strange armor was a Heartless. Well, no matter: He had to defeat it with the strange companions that had just fallen on him. Though, he wasn't looking forward to it; getting landed on by two relatively heavy characters wasn't so good for you.

The Keyblade swiftly reformed in his hand, and Sora began to charge forward towards the armor, holding the blade with two hands with the hilt at his right side, down near his middle. He was just getting ready to begin attacking its hands when…

**BANG!**

The sound startled Sora so much he immediately stopped and looked towards the source of the small explosion-like sound. It was like he was seeing everything in slow motion: The armor's hands spinning around like a whirlpool, the young girl falling from the sky with her back towards the armor…

He could almost hear the whacking sound of one of the armor's hands connecting with the girl, sending her flying straight into the wall. She smashed into it, and then crumpled into a heap on the ground, unmoving.

Furious at the armor for hurting the girl when, chances are, she was just like him in the way that she had little idea of where she was, why she was here, and how she got here, Sora released a roar from his lips and tore towards the armor, beating on it with the Keyblade with renewed vigor. After what seemed like hours, the armor finally disappeared, defeated.

Sora looked around, and he saw with some relief that Leon and Yuffie were standing at the top of one of the stairways, looking concerned and puzzled. "Guys, I need your help! Something's wrong!" He called to them, and then motioned for them to follow him as she ran over to the girl.

Moments after Sora reached her, the two characters that had fallen on him, as well as Leon and Yuffie, had joined him. Carefully, Yuffie took her in her arms and laid her down on the ground, so she wasn't partially leaning against the wall. Sora bit his lip slightly as Yuffie looked strained. "What's wrong?"

"Sora, she doesn't look too good…that must have really hurt her, especially if she's not used to fighting…" Yuffie started.

"I just started fighting!" Sora protested angrily. "I was randomly thrust into this world!"

"I never said you weren't, Sora. You just didn't enter it like she did," She explained softly, gently picking the girl up. "Come on, Leon; let's take her back to that house. We can care for her there." Yuffie started to walk off, but Sora stopped her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

She shook her head. "I can't say yet, Sora. We'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry, we'll see to it that she gets good help, I promise." She gave Sora a reassuring smile, then continued to carry the girl off. This time, Sora didn't stop her. Instead, he turned and looked at the three remaining people.

"…Aaand…you two might be..?"

And so it went from there. Sora didn't forget about the girl, but he never found a chance to go see how she was doing. After he woke up from his one-year nap, along with Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy, as well as after seeing Yen Sid, they continued on to Hollow Bastion, obviously the only place they could go at the moment. And there, they finally found Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and the rest of the gang, including Merlin…and the girl…

-

**Author's Note:** Reviews are loved, more chapters to come! Please, don't flame me, this is my first-ever FanFiction, though you can rightfully criticize my writing. And, if you see any spelling mistakes (this does not count for different U.S and Canadian spellings) or grammatical errors, please point them out to me. I am totally obsessed with that kind of stuff. Also, to be perfectly honest, I have never played the GBA or Japanese version of _Chain of Memories_, and I have yet to beat _Kingdom Hearts II_, sadly. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Untold Shard! There'll definitely be more to come later! If you're interested, I'm also planning on starting FanFictions for Naruto, Pokemon, and other things, so if you're interested, keep an eye out for me in the future!


	2. The Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Shard

Chapter Two:

The Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Ahh…just go read the disclaimer in the first chapter, if you haven't already. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its awesome characters, and I don't wish to make any money off of this, et cetera…

-

"Well…that was an interesting flight…"

Donald nodded in response. The flight to Hollow Bastion – one place the trio never really wanted to see again – had not been entirely fun. The Gummi Ship had held up for them, but just barely.

"Gawrsh, guys, at least we got the Level Two blueprints for it!" Goofy said cheerfully, attempting to spread his mood to the other two, who seemed quite downhearted for some reason. Ever-observant, something you wouldn't necessarily assume with Goofy, he saw that Sora seemed more upset than ever. "Hey, Sora, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh…d'you guys remember how Leon and the gang came here when we sealed this Keyhole, and said this was their home?" Sora replied, seeming a bit distracted. He received two nods in response. "What if they've stayed here, now that everything looks so different?"

It was true: The castle they had been forced to fight their way through and solve countless puzzles with Beast as their companion didn't look as foreboding, though it was still a bit creepy. A relatively small town had been uncovered, and it looked quite peaceful. A little too peaceful to the three travelers. But that wasn't what was bothering Sora, Goofy was sure. Donald brightened up quite a bit at the teen's words.

"Yeah, that's right! Should we go look for 'em?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

Sora faked a smile and nodded, and began to follow his companion down the staircase that was right nearby. Goofy, however, stopped his by putting his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm sure they brought her with them, Sora. They wouldn't abandon her," He said softly to him.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked uncertainly. Goofy nodded.

"Now c'mon, before they notice Donald first and think that something's wrong."

He nodded, and the two started after the King's magician, looking around with some interest.

After they'd been wandering for a few minutes, Sora commented, "It's kinda quiet."

"There aren't very many people," Donald added.

Goofy nodded. "I sure hope we find them soon. Maybe they can explain what's going on."

As they walked through an archway to the next area, Sora suddenly heard a strange noise nearby. He whirled towards it just in time to see a strange plate-like thing rise up from the ground, then lower back in.

"What the…"

"Look out!" Cried a familiar voice. Before Sora could place it, he saw what they were being warned to: some Heartless had just appeared from the shadows near them. The weird blue plate things started to act strangely, and it seemed as though they were hurting the Heartless somewhat.

As the three advanced towards them, Goofy with his shield, Donald his staff and magic, and Sora the Keyblade that had just appeared in his hand, Donald said angrily as he sent out a round of Donald Thunder, "Why are they still here?! We sealed this Keyhole!"

"There must be darkness in at least one person's heart around here!" Sora replied, quickly taking down two Heartless with a few swipes of the Keyblade. "Remember what Yen Sid said?"

"Right!" Goofy agreed, smashing his shield against another and quickly defeating it. "So we'll just have to keep fighting!"

Within moments of this exchange, the Heartless were gone. The plate-like things had disappeared, and the three were finally able to identify the voice and match it to a familiar face. "Yuffie!" Sora said happily, waving at his old friend. The other two joined him.

Yuffie grinned good-naturedly, waving back and jumping down from the roof of the house she'd been standing on. "How're you guys doing?"

"Pretty good," Donald sighed, "Even though we were told that defeating Ansem and locking Kingdom Hearts didn't totally wipe out the Heartless."

Yuffie nodded sadly. "I know. They're relatively numerous around town, but the defense system helps. It's not as powerful as the Keyblade, but it helps." Seeing their puzzled looks, she explained, "The funny plate things."

"Ah." Sora smiled, though it seemed slightly forced. "How've all you been? And is everyone here?"

Yuffie nodded. "Cid, Leon, Merlin, the works. And we've been doing pretty well. Cid's the one who invented the town's defense mechanism, too."

"Even Merlin's here?" Goofy asked, though he wasn't too surprised at this. He figured Merlin was the type of person who would want to be where the action was.

She nodded, and then motioned for the three to follow her. "Follow me. I have a surprise, too," She told them with a mischievous grin.

The trio looked at each other, and they all shrugged. None of them had a clue as to what it could be. Regardless, they followed their friend through the streets.

"I think you came at a good time. We all finally remembered you," Yuffie commented as they walked along.

This distressed Sora slightly. "You…forgot about us?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, and we don't have a clue why. But I'm still glad you're back, and the others will be happy to see you guys."

As they approached a relatively large one-storey house, Sora saw the curtain flutter suddenly in one of the windows. Figuring he must have imagined it, or it was the wind, they continued towards it.

When they were a few feet away from the steps, Yuffie stopped them. "The house is actually really cluttered. Hold on a sec, I'll tell everyone you're here." She turned and disappeared inside the house, and seconds later, everyone was piling out to greet Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the first time in a year. Grins and smiles were exchanged, as well as greeting as kind words, as well as some comments about Sora's new clothes and height.

After everything had settled down a bit, Sora turned to Yuffie and asked, "Didn't you say something about a surprise?"

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Yep! Just close your eyes and wait here a sec!" She ordered as she darted back inside.

This made Sora uncomfortable. Ever since he was torn away from Destiny Islands, he'd been reluctant to leave himself open to attack. Although, Donald and Goofy seemed quite at ease, and their eyes were already closed. Figuring that if anything bad happened, they would be alerted at once, he slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his vision in darkness.

Moments after he'd done this, he felt someone suddenly running straight into him and hugging him tightly. "Sora!"

"Sora, meet May."

-

**Author's Note:** Oi! Anyone from any of my roleplays, flame me about using May's name and be squashed. Yes, this chapter drags on slightly, but hey, every story has to drag on somewhere, right? Ah, well, that scene with the trio being reunited with Yuffie, as well as the scene in the beginning, was a bit different from the game. Shoot me. Chapter Three is up!


	3. The Next Beginning

Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Shard

Chapter Three:

The Next Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Again, go back to Chapter One. I own nothing, blah blah blah, I don't wanna make any money off this, et cetera.

-

A few minutes after the strange reunion outside, everyone was back inside of the cramped house. Sora was still a bit amazed that the house looked much like Merlin's home back in Traverse Town. A few chalkboards with strange figures and diagrams, books and papers of all sorts stacked in heaps all over the place, even his bed. One of the only differences was, as soon as you walked in the door, you were greeted by a bunch of bright screens, as well as a chair that Cid normally occupied, as he quickly discovered.

They were all standing in random places, most somewhere near the computers, with May standing by the door, her hands clasped behind her back and looking a bit shy and embarrassed. Yuffie's hand was resting gently on her shoulder. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in between them all, basically.

"So, before we get down to stuff that's happened, Sora, you'll remember May, her looks at the very least, correct?" Leon asked in his calm voice.

Sora nodded, looking over at the girl. "Does she know everything that's gone on?" He asked.

Yuffie nodded. "Yup. We filled her in on everything, including how you stopped Guard Armor from finishing the job."

"And..?"

Yuffie was about to answer when May shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Sora. I don't remember where I came from, or how I even got here," She told him in a whisper, almost so much that he didn't hear her.

He smiled reassuringly. "After getting your head knocked against a wall, I wouldn't really expect you to."

She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "But I have been trying really hard to remember!" It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but she restrained herself. Deciding that if she was stopping herself, it couldn't be life-or-death important, Sora looked at the others. "So, what has been happening?"

They all filled him and the other two in on what had happened since they defeated Ansem and locked Kingdom Hearts, and what their new troubles had been.

"The Heartless seem to have been popping up more and more often around town lately. That's why it looks so deserted," Aerith explained with a sad sigh. "We think something might be wrong, but…we just don't know what to do."

Donald, Goofy, and Sora had no need to contemplate what to do next. They already knew.

"We need to open up new paths…" Donald began.

"Te find the King," continued Goofy.

"As well as Riku and Kairi and get me back to Destiny Islands!" Sora finished, grinning.

Aerith, Cid, Leon, and Yuffie all looked at each other, and then nodded. Leon stepped towards the trio and held out three pink cards. "Here. They indicate that you're members of the Hollow Bastion Protection Committee," He explained.

Each of them took a card and read them over quickly. "Thanks, Leon!" Donald said happily. Sora and Goofy nodded.

Merlin stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Now, Sora, before you leave, do you remember how to use any of your magic?"

The teen in question paled slightly and sweatdropped. "Uhh…"

The wizard shook his head. "I didn't think so. However, you will relearn your spells as time passes, never fear. For now, though, I can give you one spell." He held out his hand and flicked his wrist, and a grin creased Sora's features.

"Fira!" He said happily, pleased that it was a spell he was relatively familiar with, even though he had previously forgotten it.

About ten minutes later, the trio was saying their temporary goodbyes again to their friends. "We'll come back to visit soon!" Sora assured them as they headed off again.

They had just turned the corner when they suddenly heard strange noises from a nearby roof. Puzzled, they looked up only to see about six people, all in black hooded cloaks. All their faces were veiled.

The foremost one began to snicker. "This is the Keyblade Master? Somehow, I cannot see a child like him wielding the Keyblade…"

"Hey!" Sora said indignantly, angry that they thought he was a child, and no less, could not handle the Keyblade, when he'd already demonstrated he could do so very well.

"Temper, temper, Sora…you wouldn't want to anger the Heartless, now, would you?"

He scowled and shouted, "I take on any Heartless, any day!"

The person under the hood – he assumed it must be a man – mocked, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" Donald snapped.

"Sadly, I have no time these days to crush mere children like you. I imagine my Heartless shall do it for me." As the six people disappeared, Heartless took their places, and the man's sinister laughing was still echoing in their ears.

"Do they really have to send Heartless after us?" Goofy sighed as he leapt up and began to whip his shield around, eliminating three at once.

"I hope he didn't think that would pose a challenge for us!" Sora said angrily as he swiped the Keyblade through two others, still infuriated that he had been called a child.

"I do," Donald said, releasing Donald Fire from his staff and destroying another two. "It might mean they send weaklings after us!"

Shaking their heads, the small group was slightly disappointed at how easily they had killed these Heartless, and turned to leave.

"Blizzard!" Called a familiar voice from behind them, and Sora felt a chilling wind pass him by. He whirled around to see May standing there, her outstretched hand glowing blue momentarily before reverting back to normal. She lowered it and looked slightly embarrassed. "Er…sorry. But some Heartless were trying to sneak up on you guys, and…yeah…"

Sora gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks! Is that what you want to say earlier? That you could use Blizzard?"

She nodded. "As well as Fire and Thunder. I'm really close to learning another one, I can feel it." Seeing their slightly confused looks, she explained, "Merlin's been teaching me magic ever since I woke up, so I could at least kind of protect myself. Though I'll never be as good as either of you."

Sora and Donald were both pleased at her comment. "Though, right now, I only know Fira," Sora said admittedly.

May waved her hand. "Yes, but still." She looked embarrassed again, and dropped her gaze. "Can I…um…well…maybe…go with you guys?"

The three looked at each other, a bit startled by this request. Donald almost immediately frowned. "A girl would just get in the way!" He objected.

Goofy looked slightly upset at this. "Aw, Donald, you can't judge May just 'cause she's a girl! What would Daisy say? Besides, I think she should come!"

The magician whipped his head from side to side at the mention of Daisy's name. Sora, however, was still slightly torn. The decision whether May stayed behind in Hollow Bastion or not rested upon his shoulders now. He looked up at her and asked, "Are Aerith, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin okay with this?"

May immediately turned a deep crimson. "I…er…well…don't tell them I snuck out, okay?!" She asked desperately. "They never let me go outside, because of the Heartless! They say I'm not strong enough yet!"

"You took out three Heartless with only one Blizzard!" He pointed out.

She stared at him. "Did I say three?" He nodded. She groaned. "Ah…I'm sorry…I meant one…"

He smiled. "Doesn't matter. You still took it out, and it was trying to sneak up on us."

May smiled wryly. "True…but they still wouldn't want me to go. If I went in secret, I could show them that I'm not totally useless!"

Sora still wasn't sure, however. "Wouldn't you worry them?"

She hesitated. "Well…they did take care of me while I was unconscious…"

"Exactly. So why don't you just go back and tell them you're coming with us?"

Donald looked furious. Goofy appeared pleased. May grinned.

"Thanks so much, Sora! I'll be back in a sec'!" And she raced off.

"Sora! I can't believe you're going to let her come!" Donald said irritably.

Sora looked away. "I…never said she actually was…"

Goofy looked distressed. "Now that's just lying, and to a friend no less!"

The teen shot a look at his companion. "It's too dangerous for her! We're used to it!"

Goofy shook his head. "You're right: We are used to it, more than she is. But look at her, Sora! She's apparently been working really hard to learn magic, and I'm sure that's what she's been waiting for ever since she learned about you! She wants to travel, not sit around like a girl waiting for a nice guy to rescue her! She isn't like that!"

"How do you know?"

"Couldn't you tell she was going to sneak onto the Gummi Ship even if we said no?"

Sora was surprised at this. "Are you sure?"

Goofy nodded. "Quite. Why don't you want her to come? Because you think she's weak?"

"No. She seems to be plenty strong, she just needs more training."

"A lot like you. Is it because she's a girl?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then what is it?"

"…I don't want another incident like Kairi's…" He finally admitted quietly, staring at the ground. "Whenever there's anyone in our group, they always seem to be temporary. I got torn away from Kairi again shortly after meeting up with her at last. I don't want to go through that with May!"

"Oh, good. That means that none of you'll try and be killing me anytime soon, I hope?"

The three turned to see May leaning against the wall, looking at them with interest.

"Oh, hello, May. Did you enjoy the conversation?" Goofy asked pleasantly.

She nodded. "Very informational. You're very observant, Goofy. These two're lucky to have you around."

He nodded. "Thanks." He noticed that Sora and Donald were still stunned. "She's been listening the whole time, didn't you notice?"

Sora was still shocked. "But…I thought you were going off to ask..?"

She snorted. "D'you really think they don't keep a close eye on me? Nah, they let me come after you to ask. After you told me to go ask, I figured something must be up, and that you'd try and sneak off without me. So I waited. So, you're just going to leave me here?"

Donald nodded immediately, while Goofy shook his head. Sora, like before, hesitated.

"Aw, come on, Sora. I'm not totally stupid, or completely terrible at fighting, or useless! I can be of some help!" May pleaded.

The teen hesitated, for a moment more, then sighed. "…Fine."

-

**Author's Note:** Well, I've forgotten that part in KH II almost completely, sadly enough. Luckily, I remember the card, just not what the committee was called, and I know, it's the thing to open two new pathways, and I didn't include that in this one. Ah, well…I really need to go replay it. Well, Chapter Four's coming soon! I hope you like this FanFic so far, and you can give me ideas if you like! (You'll get credited for them unless I already had them in mind, and trust me, I am a very honest person. cough)


End file.
